Captain Marvel Adventures Vol 1 106
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Virgil Klance, ex-research scientist Other Characters: * his ex-girlfriend * his ex-boss * mean psychiatrist * policeman * Apple Annie Locations: * ** * ** barrier reef Items: * Klance's Prevaricator Ray (changes human physiology, making people unable to tell the truth) Vehicles: * Klance's airplane * passenger steamship | Writer2_1 = Al Liederman | Penciler2_1 = Al Liederman | Inker2_1 = Al Liederman | StoryTitle2 = Captain Kid: "The Lucky Sign" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Captain Kid Supporting Characters: * Betty Mae * Pudgy | Writer3_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler3_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker3_1 = Pete Costanza | StoryTitle3 = The Laughing Peril | Synopsis3 = Captain Marvel crop-dusts the entire city with tear gas, to cure an artificially-induced epidemic of dementia. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Booster Beale, publicity man Other Characters: * Beale's Pilot Locations: * ** Items: * Beale's laughing gas / skywriting vapor Vehicles: * Beale's hired airplane | Writer4_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler4_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker4_1 = C.C. Beck | StoryTitle4 = The Menace of the Moon | Synopsis4 = Professor Dyke worries that the Moon might be used as a bomb-launching base by an enemy power, so his solution is to destroy the Moon by breaking off pieces of it and dropping them onto Earth. Captain Marvel ends this project, and partially reassembles the Moon. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Professor Dyke Locations: * ** * Items: * Dyke's Mover Ray * Dyke's Pounder Ray Vehicles: * Dyke's Rocket Ship | Editor5_1 = Wendell Crowley | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Colonel Corn and Korny Kobb: "Defective Detective" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Colonel Corn * Korny Kobb | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Pete Costanza | Inker6_1 = Pete Costanza | StoryTitle6 = The Town That Never Heard of Crime | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Hugger Jason, robber Other Characters: * The Mayor of NYC * Jonah Latham, Patriarch Chief of isolated town ** isolated townspeople Locations: * ** isolated town in a volcanic crater | Notes = * In The Plague of Lies, Virgil Klance's Prevaricator Ray changes human physiology, making people unable to tell the truth. The device also has a reverse setting. At the end of this adventure, Captain Marvel has confiscated the only known prototype of this machine, but its demented inventor is still alive and at large. * In The Laughing Peril, the antidote to Booster Beale's extremely potent laughing gas is tear gas. Like Klance, Beale is still at liberty at the end of this adventure, after idiotically endangering thousands. * At the end of The Menace of the Moon, Professor Dyke also gets the same break that Klance and Beale got, despite recklessly endangering the entire population of Earth. He's not only alive and free but still has his rocket ship and his planet-breaking ray projectors. * Also featured in this issue of Captain Marvel Adventures were: ** Dopey Danny Dee: "No Picnic!" by George Marko ** Comix Cards: "Rod Cameron" ** Tightwad Tad: "Borrowed Trouble" ** The Captain Marvel Club ** Singing Sam: "Opera House" ** "Interplanetary Colony" (text story, featuring Jon Jarl) by Eando Binder | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}